XigDem  Of Wishes And Kisses
by Riku0Riku
Summary: Demyx moves to Twilight Town after being told to move. When he meets Xigbar his life slowly starts to change. What will happen when he figures out he loves Xigbar?


Riku: Hello! This is my XigDem fic, Of Wishes And Kisses. I hope you like it. I dont own KH. To the story!

Warning: mentions of sex, and Mpreg.

~~XigDem~~

(Demyx POV) I groaned. Again I had to move. All because I play my sitar. Why can't anyone enjoy the music? I mean, it's pretty much like a guitar. Just sounds different.

"Hey Demyx." Axel said.

"About time you got here." I said.

"Well sorry, getting to Destiny Island is hard." Axel replied.

I just glared daggers at him. I was like that alot latly. Never understood why. Any who, Axel is my pen pal since we were in first grade. We eventually met up sometime during college and been friends ever since.

"Dem, take the box's out to my car. We will get the rest of the stuff later." Axel said.

I just nodded and started taking box's out to his car. It was kinda big, but it was a sports car. Red with flames painted onto the hood.

'Axel, you are to ubsessed with fire.' I thought.

A few hours later we had everything in Twilight Town where I will be staying for now. Axel had gotten me a apartment. The apartment was big, a living big enough to have 3 elephants in, a small bathroom, a medium sized kitchen, and a bedroom just big enough for me.

"Thanks Axel." I said.

Axel just nodded.

"Hey, you want to come to my place for a bit? I share it with a couple people but they should still be gone." Axel said.

"Sure." I replied.

I always wanted to see Axel's house. He always said it was nice. Never really believed him cause he's lazy. By the time we made it to his house all his friends where there.

"Hey Axel!" A blonde haired teen shouted.

The teen couldn't have been maybe two, three years younger then Axel.

"Hiya Roxy. This is Demyx." Axe said pointing to me.

"Hi." Roxas said.

Roxas' emotion went from happy to 'touch Axel and die'.

"Axel, we don't need anyone else living here with us." Some guy with blue hair that covered his right eye said.

"He already has a place. I just invited him over since he's never been in Twilight Town." Axel said.

"A outsider? How interesting." A guy with pink hair said.

"Demyx, this is Zexion and Marluxia. The other one with blue hair standing in the door is Saix, and then Xigbar is hiding some where." Axel said.

"Axel, Xigbar wont be home for a couple more days. You know that." Zexion said.

"I knew that." Axel said.

"Is everyone here weird?" I asked.

Everyone glared at me but Axel.

"Dude, you have a mullet. You're the weird one here." Marluxia said.

"At least my hair isn't pink!" I shouted.

Marluxia growled.

I backed up a little. 

"Oh look, he's afraid." Marluxia said then walked off.

I just left after that.

A couple days later I was finally getting used to Twilight Town. I even got a job as a cashier at the local grociary store.

"Hey Demyx." Axel said walking into my apartment.

"Hi Axel. Why are you here?" I asked.

"I want you to meet someone." Axel said.

"Who?" I asked.

(Xigbar POV) When Axel beconed me to come inside the apartment I was surprised to see a kid who couldnt be older then nineteen standing there.

"Who's that?" The kid asked.

"I'm Xigbar." I said.

"Got it memorized?" Axel said.

I was about to punch Axel in the face.

"Say that one more time and you're in for it." I said.

Axel just grinned.

"Any who, what's your name?" I asked.

"Demyx." Demyx said.

He had a nice name.

"Well it's nice to meet you Demyx." I said.

Demyx just nodded. He seemed lonely for some reason.

"Hey, i'll be right back. I need to do something." Axel said.

I nodded and Axel left. Demyx seemed nervous to be left alone with me. Probably cause he didn't know me.

"Um.. So how old are you?" I asked.

"Nineteen." He said.

"Oh, i'm twenty-three." I said.

Demyx chuckled.

"Whats so funny?" I asked.

"Nothing." He said.

We ended up just standing there for a few minutes. I don't know why but I was starring at him.

(Demyx POV) I was kinda nervous around Xigbar, I don't really know why but I was. When he left he said he wishes he could see me again. I was surprised by that.

'I'm so confused.' I thought.

I went to my room and just layed down on my bed starring at the ceiling. A fell asleep shortly after.

~~XigDem~~

Riku: I hope you liked it. Next chapter should be out soon.


End file.
